


...tries to act tough but really isn't?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [29]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 30 - Who tries to act tough but really isn't?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 5





	...tries to act tough but really isn't?

“Is this really necessary?” Drake asks, pouting slightly.

“We’ve been over this, Drake.” Olivia sighs. “You know it is.”

“But it’s going to hurt.”

“Just a bit. And it’s for the best.”

“I know, it’s just… I can’t bear to see her cry. She’s so little. Can’t it wait?”

“Drake, we’ve talked about it. Our daughter needs her shots. And no, it can’t wait.”

He sighs and kisses the babies strawberry blonde hair. “She’s just so young. I know it’s for her own good, but she doesn’t understand that.”

“Well, fortunately she is the baby, not you, though you’re acting like one now. She’s a Nevrakis and a Walker, she’ll be just fine. It’ll be less than 30 seconds.”

He sighs again, but nods. “You’re right. Let’s do this.” He kisses Diana’s cheek and the baby smiles.

Olivia giggles and he looks up at her, frowning. “What’s so funny?”

“Our friends are right. You’re a total marshmallow inside.”

“Oh, shut up.”


End file.
